1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an earring system, and more particularly, to a novel accessory capable of wearing suitably to lower end portion of earlobe from opening end of external ear of human.
2. Prior Art and Its Problem
Earring is known from old days for an accessory for wearing to ear of human.
Wearing method of this earring is to hold by clamping the earlobe from both sides of front and rear of it.
And, clamping system by screw or elastic material and the like is usual for the holding method thereof.
However, such conventional earring includes following defects.
(a) Because of system for clamping the earlobe, pressing feeling is increased by elasping of wearing time period, and said pressing feeling may be changed to painful feeling progressively in accordance with the weight or shape of the accessory means. Accordingly, the using accessory means is limited to extremly light weighted material and selective range in designing is also extremely limited.
(b) Because the wearing to the earlobe is screwing manner or spring manner as previously mentioned, not only the wearing is annoying, and when pressure to hold to the earlobe is increased, but also pain or the like is arisen at the earlobe, while the pressure to hold to the earlobe is decreased, accident dropping from ear is likely to happen even by slight body action. Therefore, in case when expensive jewelry and the like is employed for the earing, there is inconvenience to be careful always.
Therefore, application of earing has rather difficulty for a person who likes genuine article or for a person who is in an age of unnatural for wearing an imitation.
(c) Clamping means such as screwing manner or spring manner is required for holding to the earlobe, but miniaturizing of this part is difficult and hence limitation in designing as a whole becomes greater.
Piercing to earlobe has been proposed against such disadvantage of the earring, however since it takes a structure that holding pin is directly penetrated through the earlobe whereby accessory is held as well known,
(a) Accident such as dropping or losing of the accessory can be prevented, however since heavy weight article accompanies a pain due to a load of earlobe being increased, its wearing is impossible, and in this regard, selectivity of the accessory becomes greatly narrower.
(b) Because it is directly stuck and penetrated through the earlobe, it accompanies of cource physical as well as psychological pains and hence there may be a case that can never be worn for some person.